Cores da Morte
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Mihael Keehl, onze letras em um conjunto comum, sorriso de escárnio mal camuflado, brilho no olhar que me assustava. E cores. Sem dúvida, cores." -PRESENTE PARA CHIBI ANNE-


**N/A: Antes de tudo, é melhor deixar uns ****avisinhos****:**

**-Sim, essa fic é ****narrada por um OC.**

**-Sim, esta fic é ****uma UA, e narra o que poderia acontecer se o Mello não morresse no seqüestro da Takada e fosse pego pela polícia. De resto, segue os fatos da história original.**

**-De acordo com a minha pesquisa, ainda existem alguns estados que utilizam a cadeira elétrica. ****Peço desculpas**** por qualquer informação errada na fic.**

**-Essa fic só existe única e exclusivamente por causa de Chibi Anne. Espero que goste Ç:**

**De resto, boa leitura, eu acho.**

* * *

_**Cores da Morte**_

Existem coisas que, apesar das pessoas falarem muito, não são verdadeiras. Entre essas milhares de mentiras, várias envolvem meu trabalho. Alguns dizem que é terrível, algo que ninguém mereceria ter que fazer. Outros parecem gostar de pensar que é uma honra, uma forma de garantir que a justiça seja feita. Sou obrigado a discordar de ambas as opiniões, embora um pouco mais da segunda. Apesar de ter um salário que não me permite reclamar, não é o tipo de emprego com o qual você sonha desde a infância.

Claro, algumas crianças _sonham_ em serem policiais. Em prender os criminosos e defender os fracos e oprimidos. Fazer justiça na Terra. Mas prender um homem e ordenar que passem uma corrente elétrica pelo corpo dele, definitivamente, não é algo que te dá uma sensação boa; apesar de também não me debulhar em lágrimas cada vez que acontece.

Tornou-se natural, estranhamente natural – os últimos passos do prisioneiro, provavelmente uma oração, talvez um último pedido que, na maioria das vezes, é para mim. Eles sentam, são amarrados, ligo a cadeira e pronto, mais um dia de trabalho feito. Pego o casaco e vou para casa depois de ajudar os rapazes com o corpo; e só muito de vez em quando me dou conta da naturalidade quase doentia com que passei a encarar as mortes. Porém, é um pouco complicado morrer de culpa quando se sabe que matou um maluco, um seqüestrador, um assassino.

Esses são caras que mereciam morrer mesmo, não dá pra negar, e se são especialmente problemáticos, até acho reconfortante pensar no momento em que finalmente nos deixarão em paz. Mas é diferente quando esse momento chega de verdade. Sabe, é difícil culpá-los. Quando você vê os olhos deles antes de serem cobertos pelo saco preto, você não pensa em seus crimes.

Mesmo assim, não tenho o direito de fazer queixas. Como você já deve ter adivinhado, trabalho como superintendente do bloco A, numa penitenciária como aquelas que você deve ter visto em filmes. Com a pequena diferença – mas ela não é pequena para os presos, pode acreditar – de que ainda usamos a "Velha Fagulha", ou seja lá como chamam hoje em dia.

Ela continua lá, parecendo inofensiva, muito maior e assustadora quando o prisioneiro caminha seu último quilômetro. Bonita, sem dúvida, e me lembrando a cadeira onde minha avó costumava sentar, para contar-me histórias. Quase inocente, com um sorriso que parece pairar sobre nossas cabeças, como se milhares de pessoas não tivessem morrido pelas suas mãos e não tivesse culpa de nada.

E não tinha, mesmo. Quem dava as ordens para ligarem a corrente era eu.

Sou praticamente um assassino com licença do governo, mas prefiro não pensar muito a respeito. Por esse mesmo motivo, não participava das discussões sobre Kira e L que havia de vez em quando. Que se ferrassem os dois, a justiça que diziam defender, seus seguidores e sei lá mais o quê. Pareço displiscente? Não é intencional. No meu ramo de trabalho, você aprende a ser descrente com esses papos de justiça e filosofia, se quiser manter a sanidade.

Talvez por causa dessa displicência, acredito, eu nunca tenha me preocupado em contar a alguém sobre uma execução que tivesse assistido sem ser necessário. Mas me sinto na obrigação de lhes contar essa história, pelo menos para desmentir o mito que parece correr em volta do meu emprego: porque, naquele dia de maio, quando algemei Mihael Keehl à cadeira elétrica, me senti tudo, menos justo.

* * *

Ele chegou ao bloco A numa segunda-feira, sob uma chuva torrencial. Era quase irônico que chegasse no _segundo_ dia da semana, mas na época eu não sabia disso. Apenas ergui as sobrancelhas para o homem que, longe de ser arrastado pelos guardas, parecia quase _honrado_ em caminhar até a minha mesa.

"Mihael Keehl, não?", perguntei, tratando de não parecer impressionado. Mas estava. Era difícil não estar.

O som das botas caminhando pelas tábuas de madeira do chão. As mãos algemadas e estendidas para frente. A terrível vontade espalhada no rosto de _rir_. Gargalhar na minha cara. Lutando para controlar o quase inevitável sorriso de escárnio. E o olhar. O olhar doentio, brilho azul que nunca me lembrou o céu.

Ele se limitou a balançar a cabeça, os cabelos louros sacudindo um instante com o gesto. Ocorreu-me que um homem que chegasse à prisão daquela forma seria alvo diário de deboche, mas Keehl não parecia alguém que aturava esse tipo de coisa. Impunha respeito e, de todas as pessoas que conheci que também possuíam esse dom, nenhum tinha uma aparência tão excêntrica como a dele.

"Sou Joseph Williams.", falei, com um tom firme. Não precisei sequer me esforçar, já saía naturalmente assim. "Sou o chefe dos guardas, e este aqui é o bloco A. Aqui é diferente do resto da prisão, Keehl. Você não trabalhará e raramente vai sair de sua cela. Vai poder refletir sobre o que fez." Não me preocupei em esconder um tom de ironia na última frase, mas ele só pareceu achar mais engraçado. "Só depende de você se o seu tempo aqui vai ser fácil ou duro. E podemos torná-lo duro, pode acreditar. Aqueles paletós de lona e a solitária no final do corredor são só alguns exemplos disso. Se cooperar conosco, nunca precisará experimentá-los. Terá duas horas no pátio todas as tardes, das três às cinco. Você receberá suas visitas nos domingos, se tiver alguma. Tem?"

Acho que não foi a intenção dele parecer arrogante. Somente não conseguiu segurar o riso.

"Não", disse, por fim, tentando conter outra gargalhada.

Percebi um dos guardas ao lado dele fechar a cara, mas lhe fiz sinal para que se acalmasse. Não era parte de nossa política arranjar brigas sem sentido com os presos, sabe. Arrastar alguém perturbado para a cadeira elétrica pode ser bem mais complicado do que as pessoas imaginam – homens revoltados são muito mais perigosos do que aparentam ser. Tenho cicatrizes que comprovam isso.

"Bom," eu disse, juntando as mãos e sorrindo, "como você já sabe, sou o chefe daqui. Se precisar de alguma coisa, peça para me chamarem – mas não espere tratamento de hotel. Alguma pergunta?"

Ele negou com a cabeça, o sorriso finalmente aparecendo. Seria justo dizer que odiei Keehl logo de cara, mas acho que estava mesmo era aterrorizado. Era como se ele _soubesse_ de alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que nenhum de nós sabia. E não importava se não havia o que saber, porque você sentia isso, olhando para ele.

Era como se _nós _fôssemos os inferiores, os criminosos, os vermes que não mereciam nem respirar. Veja bem, _Keehl_ estava condenado à morte, _Keehl_ estava rodeado de homens armados e prontos para acertá-lo com o cassetete ao menor sinal de problema, _Keehl_ estava algemado e caminhava em direção a sua cela; e quem se sentiu repugnante fui _eu_. Eu e todos os guardas que estavam presentes naquela segunda feira, observando o prisioneiro louro que usava um crucifixo rir honestamente de nós, como se não fôssemos eletrocutá-lo em algumas semanas.

"Acha que ele dará trabalho?", perguntou um colega meu, recostado numa das paredes da minha sala. A pergunta não era dirigida a nenhum de nós em particular, mas respondi do mesmo jeito.

"Não", falei. "Com certeza, não." E até hoje não sei se menti.

* * *

A segunda vez que falei com Mihael Keehl foi também a primeira vez que levei um prisioneiro a sério.

Ficara a meu cargo tentar estabelecer uma conversa com ele. Não acho que você saiba, mas conversar com os presos era algo de vital importância no meu emprego – um homem entregue ao silêncio se torna um homem perturbado, e isso era tudo que não queríamos. _Especialmente_ no caso de Keehl.

Aproximei-me da cela, mantendo uma distância segura (você ficaria espantado com a facilidade que alguns presos têm para puxar os desavisados pelos ombros contra as grades da cela, acredite). Ele estava deitado no chão, segurando uma bola de papel, brincando com ela entre os dedos, jogando-a para cima e pegando-a de novo. Dava-me a impressão de que queria rasgá-la, mas não o fez.

"Keehl.", cumprimentei, recostando-me na parede. "Como vai? Jack me disse que você não comeu nada ontem."

Ele segurou a bola por um momento, parando de jogá-la. Encarou-me e o sorriso de escárnio voltou.

"Não estava com fome." Respondeu, jogando a bola para cima de novo. O sorriso alargou-se. "Não se preocupe. Não estou tentando me matar, se foi o que pensou."

Ergui as sobrancelhas, antes de sorrir também. Ele era alguém engraçado, vocês sabem. Rindo como se não falasse com aquele que seria o responsável por sua morte.

"Cara, _para mim_ não faz diferença nenhuma se você se matar ou não." Afirmei, e não estava mentindo. "Mas pense só na papelada que eu teria que preencher. Isso preocupa qualquer um."

Ele riu.

"Está certo. Bom, você pode ter certeza de que eu não vou tentar me enforcar com um lençol ou qualquer coisa do gênero."

"Com a sua palavra, fico muito mais tranqüilo." Falei. Estava me divertindo. Eram poucos os prisioneiros que reagiam de forma receptiva às nossas tentativas de começar uma conversa.

Acho que eles tentam ficar loucos, na verdade. Imaginam que, se você não tiver consciência, é tudo indolor. Mas todos sempre continuavam lúcidos, nos passos finais. Lúcidos o suficiente para seguir em frente.

Puxei uma cadeira, sentando-me em frente à cela. Fiz uma nota mental para contar aos outros mais tarde; talvez nosso novo colega não fosse dar trabalho mesmo. Com esse pensamento, pus as mãos nos bolsos, relaxado. Retirei o maço, sorrindo, e acendi um cigarro. Traguei. A fumaça flutuou ao meu redor, chegando até a cela.

E Mihael Keehl parou de sorrir.

* * *

"O que foi? Não gosta de cigarros?" Perguntei, incrédulo.

"Não muito." Ele deu de ombros.

Ficamos em silêncio. E eu reparei que Keehl tirara as luvas, enfiando as unhas na palma da mão direita. Não sei bem porque, mas isso não chegou a me alarmar. Ele enfiava e enfiava e enfiava, o rosto impassível, como se não estivesse fazendo nada de mais.

Eu sabia que deveria pará-lo, ou chamar alguém, ou ambas as coisas: se auto mutilar não era um ato de homem são. Se qualquer outro preso tentasse, receberia uma passagem de graça para a solitária no final do corredor, com a camisa de força. Mas não consegui interromper Keehl. Ele me deu a impressão de ser algo maior; como se, de certa forma, ele _merecesse_ se ferir, mas não pelos motivos que a polícia dissera. Era como se se punisse por um erro distante, pequeno, como a criança que se belisca quando pensa alguma coisa feia.

E havia a fumaça.

A fumaça do meu cigarro, ali, pairando, quase _contornando_ os dedos de Mihael Keehl. Esperando pacientemente a ferida, com um sorriso tranqüilo, flutuando ao redor. Alguns tons distraídos de cinza, misturando-se aos cabelos louros, e o olhar levemente melancólico de Keehl. Como se lembrasse de algo que não funcionara, uma pequena falha no plano, tão frágil que não atrapalhava a idéia como um todo. Apenas alguma coisa que teria sido melhor se não acontecesse.

Um lamento quase indiferente. E os dedos arranhando e arranhando até umas gotinhas de sangue mancharem-nos. Que pena, Mihael Keehl.

"Te incomoda?" perguntei, tragando novamente.

"Só um pouco." Ele disse, limpando os dedos com a língua.

Franzi a testa.

"Por quê?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Não lembro." Mas não me enganou.

A fumaça flutuando, o olhar mais triste do que eu jamais veria, ainda que não passasse de uma leve melancolia. O gosto de sangue provavelmente ainda doce nos lábios. Talvez ele apenas não quisesse saber.

* * *

Os guardas comentavam entre si, muitas vezes. Alguns achavam um absurdo sua postura arrogante. Outros, achavam engraçado, e havia até um que comentasse que "_veremos se ele gargalhará quando estiver amarrado na cadeira, com um saco preto na cabeça, tendo os miolos fritos"._

Apesar de saber que ele provavelmente estava certo, nunca dei atenção a este modelo de delicadeza. Já tinha visto uma quantidade gigantesca de homens supostamente durões se desesperarem com a visão da "Velha Fagulha", e posso lhes assegurar que perde a graça depois da vigésima quinta vez. Claro que Keehl, cedo ou tarde, teria os miolos fritos como todos os outros – mas pensar nisso não animava nenhum de nós.

Por isso, no fim da tarde, quando ele voltava do pátio de exercícios, era normal que acabasse incluído na conversa de alguns dos guardas. Às vezes eu estava no meio, às vezes não. Conversar com os prisioneiros era importante, como já expliquei, mas no caso de Keehl não era apenas isso. A maioria dos meus colegas o achava divertido; era inteligente, ao contrário dos outros presos com que tínhamos que conviver, sabia formular frases coerentes e nunca ofendia nenhum guarda. Sim, acho certo dizer que, excetuando-se o fato dele estar numa cela, Keehl tornou-se praticamente um de nós.

Era essa a rotina. Fosse qual fosse o guarda que estava no bloco, ele acabava trocando alguns comentários com Keehl, rindo alto e quase se esquecendo de que estava falando com um delito humano. Depois, vinham os outros. Agrupavam-se ao redor, rapidamente entrando na conversa, e logo as gargalhadas enchiam o corredor da morte.

Os poucos que desaprovavam ficavam ali, num canto, sussurrando quase sem perceber, mas sem desviar seus olhares. Quando preferia não participar da conversa, costumava ficar próximo a eles, mas nunca me juntei a seus comentários ríspidos ditos em voz baixa.

Na verdade, a única coisa que eu fazia era observar.

Mihael Keehl, onze letras em um conjunto comum, sorriso de escárnio mal camuflado, brilho no olhar que me assustava. E cores. Sem dúvida, cores.

* * *

Ele tinha cabelos louros e olhos azuis. Descrevendo agora, posso estar passando a impressão do clichê de um príncipe em contos de fadas para garotinhas, mas não era isso. Não poderia estar mais longe disso.

O cabelo era de um dourado que parecia quase manchado de laranja. A mistura reluzia, sob as luzes fracas da cela, dando-me a certeza de que poderia se avistada a quilômetros de distância. Como se a idéia inicial fosse o louro usual, quase um amarelo gema, e depois o pintor houvesse mudado de idéia, passando o pincel em tons de laranja.

Durante o tempo que Keehl passou naquela cela, contei cento e trinta e cinco tonalidades, uma em cada fio, cada mecha. Cento e trinta e cinco cores que se perdiam no escuro, quando a luz do corredor era apagada, mas continuavam com a lembrança sob os meus olhos. E lá continuavam, até eu chegar ao corredor no dia seguinte, vê-lo de novo e notar que não havia tanta diferença, no final. As lembranças de Keehl eram tão reais quanto ele próprio. Ou _mais_.

Os olhos me davam medo.

É um pouco estúpido admitir isso a esta altura, mas, acredite, você também teria. Não pelo jeito doentio como ele te encarava, mas pela forma como os olhos dele pareciam conter _todas_ as cores, uma a uma, mescladas ao tom comum.

Eram negros quando ele se concentrava. As pupilas se dilatavam, deixando apenas um traço fino da cor normal. Negro, negro, negro e o toque de azul; estranho, cômico, assustador.

Eram vermelhos nas suas lembranças, nas raras vezes em que chegava a falar de seu passado. Cor de sangue. E gosto, e som, e toque – ele se tornava sangue, brilho no olhar, as lembranças da morte escorrendo por suas palavras. Mihael Keehl e todos os seus crimes, presos num único tom de vermelho.

Dourados quando sabia que estava certo; os cabelos caindo no rosto, contrastando com o olhar e cobrindo sua cor. Cento e trinta e cinco tons, e os olhos tinham muito mais.

Essas eram apenas as cores primárias. Havia variações, tonalidades diferentes, misturas que se perderam com o tempo. Eu não consigo descrevê-las, mas lembro de mais uma. Porque foi estranho, sabem. Vi-a somente uma vez, e tenho a sensação de que era mais freqüente do que o próprio azul. Mas não era. Com certeza não.

Os olhos de Mihael Keehl nunca foram brancos.

* * *

"Por que você queria tanto capturar Kira?"

A pergunta escapou de meus lábios sem que eu pudesse detê-la, surpreendendo até a mim mesmo. Normalmente não falávamos sobre os crimes dos condenados, sabe. Era parte da nossa política _não-vamos-atormentar-ninguém_. Mas Keehl não parecia o tipo de prisioneiro que se importava com isso.

Ele riu.

"O que você acha?"

"Não pode ser por justiça." Argumentei, evitando seu olhar. "Se fosse, teria se juntado aquela KPS, PSK, qualquer coisa assim."

Ele estava deitado na cama. Colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e cruzou as pernas, olhando para cima.

"É, faz sentido."

Um momento de silêncio. Deixei que a curiosidade falasse mais alto.

"Então, por quê?"

Keehl me observou por alguns instantes, como se me analisasse. Desejei retirar a pergunta, mas era tarde demais.

"Williams, você apóia Kira?"

Arregalei os olhos. Não esperava aquela resposta. Mesmo assim, tentei parece natural. "Não exatamente. Quer dizer, no final das contas, o que eu faço não é tão diferente dele."

Mas ele negou.

"Errado." Afirmou, voltando a olhar para cima. "É completamente diferente."

"Não vejo diferença alguma." Dei de ombros.

"Williams, você é Deus?"

"Como?" perguntei, achando que entendera mal. "Do que você está falando?"

"Quero dizer" disse, sem se importar com meu espanto. "que é essa a diferença."

Foi a minha vez de rir.

"Kira era Deus, então?"

"Não. Mas acreditava que sim. E convenceu uma boa parte de imbecis." Ele passou os dedos ao redor das contas do crucifixo que trazia consigo, no pulso. "Kira não queria justiça. Kira queria um bando de seguidores ajoelhados a seus pés dizendo que ele é a salvação da humanidade." Completou, com desprezo.

"De certa forma, conseguiu."

"Quase. Agora está morto, e daqui a alguns anos cairá no esquecimento. Acho que é a pior derrota para ele, afinal."

"Mesmo?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha. "Eu diria que morrer é bem pior." Provavelmente, eu já havia quebrado _todas_ as regras de comportamento perto de um detento, mas não me importava.

"Morrer, por si só, não importa. O que Kira temia era ser esquecido. O cara tinha um ego gigante, se autodenominou Deus e _acreditava__ sinceramente_ nisso." Um sorriso zombeteiro surgiu em seus lábios. "Imagine o que ele acharia ao ver as pessoas daqui a uns trinta anos, comentando muito vagamente sobre um assassino maluco, _um tal de Kira..._" Gargalhou, e me permiti sorrir também.

"Você está fugindo da minha pergunta, Keehl. Ou vai me dizer que isso tem algo a ver com o fato de você ter tentado prendê-lo?"

Ele parou de rir.

Pareceu pensar, como se refletisse sobre o que diria. Acho que, no fundo, ele temia dizer aquelas palavras. O fato consumado de que não funcionara. A falha.

Os cabelos caíam em cima dos olhos. E eles estavam brancos.

Branco. Branco pálido, branco claro, branco mal espalhado pelos olhos de Mihael Keehl. Uma espécie de falta de brilho, ou de brilho _demais_. Nada, porque uma mistura muito grande de cores não passa disso.

"Foi para provar uma coisa. Pra alguém."

Franzi a testa.

"Quem?"

Ele me encarou.

_Quanto branco. Quanto nada._

"Você o conhece. É o cara que mandou fazerem minha execução em completo sigilo."

"Falei com ele através de uma tela."

"Não tem muita diferença pessoalmente." E o branco pareceu brilhar.

Eu estava decididamente assustado.

"Provar o quê?" Balbuciei.

"Que podia vencer. Capturar Kira, suceder um cara que admirávamos, tirar uma nota maior numa prova... Era tudo igual. Era o que eu queria fazer."

"E ele? O que achava disso?"

Keehl deu de ombros, mas não desviou o olhar. "Ele também queria me provar algo."

"O quê?"

"Que não precisava provar nada." Um sorriso doentio surgiu em seus lábios, e ele voltou o olhar para o teto, como se visse algo além dele. "Que não tinha importância. Claro que tinha. Ele é tão desesperado pra ganhar quanto eu."

"Ganhar?" Estava a ponto de chamar algum dos guardas. _Não queria_ continuar sozinho com Keehl. "Como uma competição?"

"Exatamente. Uma competição. Era um jogo e eu perdi. _Game Over_." Sorriu mais, o branco antes inteiramente visível transformando-se em pequenas linhas, os olhos levemente cerrados.

"E você... _Não se importa_ com isso?"

Keehl parou. Observou-me atentamente, antes de olhar para cima. Pude contar os tons de branco que se formaram em seus olhos, e então pensei que devia estar enlouquecendo, porque branco _não tem_ tons. Mas o de Keehl tinha. Os olhos de Keehl tinham.

E ele _riu_.

"Não é ele quem vai me matar, de qualquer forma."

Claro, havia também a junção de cores. O sorriso; e nada me assustava mais.

* * *

"Ei, Keehl."

"Me chame de Mello."

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

"Mello? Só Mello?"

"Sim, só Mello."

Dei de ombros, tirando o maço do bolso. Ele me encarou.

"Bom, _Mello_, trouxe-lhe uma recompensa por ter comportado-se a semana inteira."

"_Recompensa_? Eu tenho cara de cachorro?", perguntou, sem sorrir, mas identifiquei um tom de riso na pergunta.

"Bem, se não quiser..." falei, fazendo menção de ir embora. Ele sorriu.

"Não seja estúpido. Vamos lá, Williams, o que tem para mim?"

Peguei um cigarro e estendi, de modo que ele esticasse as mãos para pegá-lo (fazer o inverso poderia ser suicídio). Mello parou de sorrir. Observou-o por alguns segundos, como se refletisse a respeito, e então pegou.

"Se esperava doces, sinto muito." Dei de ombros. "Foi o melhor que consegui para alguém que chegou há tão pouco tempo." O comentário sobre os doces pode parecer um pouco estranho, mas, veja bem, os detentos costumam fazer _tudo_ por doces. Experimente ficar semanas trancado numa cela comendo a mesma droga todos os dias. Você se torna capaz de _matar_ por um chocolate, e falo sério.

"Tudo bem." Ele segurou o cigarro entre os dedos, esperando que eu o acendesse. Depois, voltou a sentar-se em sua cama.

Mello poderia ter tragado o cigarro com tanta vontade como um viciado, ou apenas da forma displicente como eu fazia. Mas não. Ele deu apenas três tragadas, nem mais, nem menos, e acredito que tenha sido o suficiente. Naquele dia, contei cento e trinta e cinco tons de cinza.

* * *

A primeira veio quase como se nunca tivesse experimentado na vida. Segurou o cigarro entre os dedos e tragou. Os olhos estavam vermelhos, as lembranças do sangue misturando-se ao doce sabor da nicotina. A fumaça distorcia seus contornos, e ele agia como se _tivesse_ que ser assim. E talvez fosse. Essa é a imagem mais clara que tenho de Mello hoje em dia. Distorcido pela fumaça e pelo sangue. Perdido em seus erros, seus detalhes morrendo na fumaça de seus crimes.

E a culpa. A merda da culpa.

Eu demorei muito tempo para entender que aquela culpa não tinha nada a ver com as pessoas que seqüestrara. Mas sim por aquela pequena falha, tão insignificante que só se tornava visível quando ele via um cigarro. A melancolia, infiltrada em si, em seus olhos, em todos os seus tons. Milhares de cores e uma dor tão pequena que o acompanharia até sua morte.

A segunda parecia mais apressada. Acho que ele ansiava por sentir o gosto da dor. E sentia, sentia, sentia, sentia tanto, sentia _menos_ do que fizera alguém sentir. Esse alguém, eu aprenderia depois, tinha os cabelos vermelhos como os olhos de Mello. E amava cigarros. Mais do que era capaz de amar uma pessoa, acredito.

E foi privá-lo deste vício, deste não-amor pela vida, dessa obsessão pela fumaça que pairava; que deu a Mihael Keehl esta obrigação. Obrigação de sustentar um vício que não era dele. Mello tragava o cigarro como se precisasse, justamente por _não _precisar.

Não gostava de cigarros. Fingia não lembrar o porquê, mas eram exatamente lembranças demais. Fumaça doía em seus olhos, e nenhum cigarro tinha gosto de sangue.

Na terceira ele quase riu. Era aquele riso sádico, que se tornara natural com o tempo, para ele. E era _tão_ engraçado, tão irônico, tão cômico. Seja lá quem for que determina essas coisas, tem senso de humor, sem dúvida.

E, na fumaça, tive quase a mesma visão de Mello. Podia sentir o sorriso debochado daquele que eu nunca conheci, as mãos nos bolsos, o cabelo manchado de sangue. Estava nos observando, imagino, e creio que Mello também sabia. Uma espécie de brincadeira tola entre os dois, como seqüestrar alguém ou tentar capturar o maior assassino da atualidade.

A quarta tragada nunca veio.

Ele parou depois da terceira, observando a fumaça. Virou o cigarro com os dedos, de modo a ficar com a ponta acesa de frente para si. Seus olhos estavam azuis.

E _enfiou_.

De repente, como se apenas tragasse mais uma vez. A ponta acesa do cigarro contra sua pele, originando uma cicatriz que me lembrava a do rosto. O sorriso no meio dos tons de cinza... E o gosto da dor.

Mello gostava de dor. De senti-la _e _de causá-la.

Acho que se identificava um pouco com ela.

"Que diabos... O que você..." gaguejei, horrorizado com o temor na minha própria voz. "_O que você pensa que está fazendo?!_"

A ferida encarando-o, quase simpática. A falta do contato com o cigarro, o não-toque da dor conforme o fogo se apagava. Os olhos voltando à cor normal... E a fumaça se dissipando.

"Nada de mais.", falou, observando o cigarro apagado, na ponta dos dedos. "Só uma velha dívida."

E foi assim que eu conheci Mail Jeevas.

* * *

Já havia ouvido falar dele, é claro. Um rapaz havia sido morto no seqüestro da tal da Takada. Não precisei de muito esforço para perceber o óbvio.

E o óbvio torturava Mihael Keehl.

Quando procurei por fotos dele, não me surpreendi ao encontrar somente uma. Não tinha uma aparência muito fora do normal, se você se esquecesse das roupas. Tinha cabelos ruivos e fumava um cigarro, mas o que me chamou a atenção foram os olhos. Comuns, com certeza, mas não era só isso.

Tinham cor de chocolate.

* * *

"Mello, me escute." Falei, num tom que tentava ser enérgico. Ele me encarou.

"É amanhã. Você sabe, é amanhã." Aquela era provavelmente a enésima regra de convivência com os detentos que eu quebrava em pouco mais de um mês, mas não importava.

"Sim, eu sei. Mas o que é?"

Pigarreei.

"Bom, se você quiser escolher sua refeição de hoje... Podemos lhe conseguir quase qualquer coisa, até uma cerveja, com um pouco de sorte..." Mas ele sorriu.

"Chocolate." Disse, quase num sussurro.

"Como?"

"_Chocolate_. Quero chocolate." Parecia um viciado pedindo uma dose de heroína, e cheguei a me afastar um pouco.

"Certo. Chocolate, então. Mas só?"

"Sim, só." Ergui as sobrancelhas, mas não contestei. Não se contestava o desejo de um homem à beira da morte.

"Tudo bem. Mais alguma coisa?" Senti-me ridículo pelo que teria de sugerir, mas regulamento era regulamento. "Posso chamar um padre, se quiser. Tranqüiliza uma boa parte dos prisionei..." Parei, pois ele havia começado a rir.

"Vamos, Williams. Não somos grandes amigos, mas acho que até você deve saber a minha resposta para isso."

Dei de ombros. "Sim, mas regras são regras. Como você sabe, sua captura foi feita em completo sigilo. Logo, a execução também será..."

"Williams." Ele fez um sinal com a mão, para que eu parasse. "_Sei_ tudo isso."

"Ótimo, me poupa o trabalho de repetir. O que foi?" perguntei, vendo que ele voltara a rir.

"Acho que você vai conhecer o cara que eu te falei. É bem típico dele vir assistir a minha morte com aquela pose de fodão."

"É? E como poderei identificá-lo?"

"Você vai logo saber quem é ele. É só ver a única pessoa na execução que parece ter oito anos." Ante a minha cara de descrença, acrescentou, gargalhando. "Ele é albino e tem mãos pequenas."

"Qual o nome dele?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Sei lá. Todos o chamam de Near."

_Near_.

Near, _perto._ Oposto de _far_, distante.

Acho que nunca conheci alguém tão contraditório.

* * *

"Williams, vamos. O ensaio já acabou."

"Eu sei. Vão na frente."

Depois do ensaio, olhei para trás. Nunca chegara a pensar em como seria _de fato_ sentar na Velha Fagulha – ter os tornozelos atados, o saco preto cobrindo a cabeça, o som das palavras dos guardas ecoando. Ouvi um dos rapazes me chamar, mas não lhe dei atenção. Caminhei de volta, passando os dedos pelo braço da cadeira elétrica. Eram lisos como se estivessem ensaboados pelo suor que receberam por tantos anos. Deslizei as pontas dos dedos, sentindo o toque – quase senti a _eletricidade_ ali, pulsando contra eles.

Por fim, sentei-me.

É um ângulo estranho de se olhar. Parece que as coisas aumentam. Distanciam-se. Ficam longe. E de fato não demoram muito a ficar mesmo, se você estiver nos braços da cadeira elétrica. Agarrei os braços da cadeira com firmeza, quase cravando as unhas lá. Olhei para cima.

E a primeira coisa que lembrei foi da voz risonha de Mihael Keehl, dizendo _Não é ele que vai me matar, de qualquer forma._

* * *

Me mexi, inquieto. Esperava os outros rapazes, mas eles pareciam estar demorando. Provavelmente tentavam convencê-lo a fazer uma última prece, mas Mello não se incomodava. Creio que ele seria muito feliz no inferno.

Porém, não tive muito tempo para ficar entediado. Mello tinha razão, eu pude vê-lo. Eu pude vê-lo.

"Boa noite, senhor Williams."

_(Albino e de mãos pequenas_)

Eu nunca conseguiria definir melhor.

"Boa noite. N... L, não é?" apressei-me em corrigir, mas ele não pareceu ter notado.

Ele me encarou.

"Sim."

_(Falei com ele através de uma tela)_

"Ah... Certo. Muito prazer."

"O prazer é meu."

_(Não tem muita diferença pessoalmente)_

Branco, branco, branco. Mas não o branco de Mello, branco sem tons, branco de nada. Near, distante (_mas significava perto, não? Talvez. Mas ele mudava isso)_. _Far_, batizei-o internamente, olhando para suas mãos _(mãos pequenas), _que mexiam num brinquedo.

"Você... É Near, não é?" baixei o tom de voz.

Ele me encarou. Não parecia surpreso.

"Sou. Mas deve me chamar de L, senhor Williams. Sou seu sucessor."

Observei-o, as mãos nos bolsos, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade. Estava pensando.

O tom de voz sem deixar margem para dúvidas, o indisfarçável toque de _triunfo _em meio à falta de emoções, e as mãos pequenas. Agarrando um robô como se precisassem dele. Mãos pequenas.

Acho que ele precisava ouvir-se dizendo isso. A confirmação do fato oficial, imagino. Para que não pairassem dúvidas. _Suas_ próprias dúvidas.

Mas, no final das contas, é tudo uma competição, não é? Um ganha, o outro perde. Um joguinho entre amigos. _Game Over._

* * *

Estava acorrentado, e caminhava calmamente. A cabeça erguida. Os olhos azuis, daquela vez, tão azuis como eu jamais havia visto. E um sorriso imperceptível, ligeiro, no canto dos lábios. Mihael Keehl nunca me pareceu tão vivo como quando estava prestes a morrer.

* * *

"Mihael Keehl."

_Mello_, corrigi mentalmente, enquanto observava.

"Você foi julgado e condenado por um júri de seus semelhantes..."

_(Não é ele quem vai me matar, de qualquer forma)_

Será que seus tornozelos doíam? Será que as faixas machucavam os pulsos? A dor que ele tanto adorava.

Near estava ao meu lado. Ele e Mello se encaravam, e meu olhar corria de um para o outro.

(_deve me chamar de L)_

"Por crimes absolutamente hediondos..."

Branco e azul. Azul, assim ficou até o momento final. E os cento e trinta e cinco tons reluzindo sobre a luz fraca.

Eu observava. Tantas cores e o nada. Tão contrastantes. Tão irônico.

(_Me chame de Mello)_

"E terá a sentença aplicada."

Porque era irônico, sem dúvida. Era o fim de jogo, o término da brincadeira, e eu tive a sensação de que sabia quem seria o vencedor.

"Gostaria de dizer mais alguma coisa?"

Ele sorriu.

_(Mello? Só Mello?)_

Ainda sorrindo, deslizou a língua pelos dentes, chegando a um do fundo da boca. Lembrei-me de seu jeito comendo o chocolate, triturando tudo com os dentes da frente. E eu havia pensado que era natural.

Passou a língua pelo dente, como que retirando alguma coisa. Os olhos brilhavam. Vi Near apertar o robô com mais força.

_(Sim, só Mello)_

E _mordeu_.

O guarda parou abruptamente de falar. E Mello parou abruptamente de sorrir. Para sempre.

Os outros correram até o corpo, interrompendo a execução, verificando o que já era um cadáver. Near não se moveu. Mas quebrou seu brinquedo.

_(deve me chamar de L)_

Eu fiquei parado.

_(Só Mello)_

_(__**Só**__ Mello_)

E eu entendi.

* * *

"Cianureto! _Cianureto!_ Como puderam _deixar_ uma coisa dessas passar?!"

"E quem imaginaria que o maluco teria acesso a cianureto? Não podemos revistar os _dentes_ de cada homem que mandam para cá!"

"Para alguém que comandava a máfia, preparar uma cápsula de veneno não deve ter sido difícil."

"E não foi mesmo! Agora entendo porque o filho da mãe ria tanto e parecia sempre tão tranqüilo! É óbvio!"

Os guardas estavam bastante chocados.

Quanto a mim, não era um dos meus melhores dias. Os rapazes estavam discutindo tanto a respeito que me dava dor de cabeça. Sem falar no relatório da execução, que ficara a meu cargo.

E, claro, havia o sorriso. A última expressão de Mihael Keehl.

Podia vê-lo ao meu redor, no meio da fumaça dos cigarros. Os olhos esbranquiçados, junto com o sorriso incessante, _"por essa você não esperava"_. Eu observava, com um ar curioso, tentando entender os detalhes que não decorara. Enquanto isso, aquelas malditas palavras dos outros, pairando sobre mim, o peso de algo que eu queria, mas não poderia retrucar.

Talvez, para eles, fosse incompreensível. Mas eu tinha a sensação de entender e, quanto mais eu pensava no tal de Near (_albino e de mãos pequenas_), a minha certeza só aumentava. E eu compreendia.

Todos os risos, o plano, a expressão no rosto do garoto de _derrota_. Tudo fazia sentido.

* * *

Porque Mello queria ser o primeiro em tudo.

E porque Mello foi o primeiro a morrer.

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiramente, quero agradecer a três pessoas:

-À Abracadabra, beta salvadora, que me ajudou a encontrar um nome pro OC.

-Ao Stephen King, por ter escrito _À Espera de um Milagre_ e ter me dado, além de um livro FODA, inspiração e informações para essa fic.

-À Anne, por estar sempre disponível no MSN para me ajudar e me passar os rascunhos das fics dela e debater a respeito de qualquer coisa do fandom (L). Espero que goste da fic, você merece.

Depois, posso gritar. DE ONDE EU TIREI ISSO, MEU DEUS?! Eu definitivamente tenho que parar de ler SK. Aliás, QUALQUER influência dele nessa fic não é mera coincidência, acredite. E, para quem não sabe:

Cianureto é um veneno de ação imediata e indolor. Não sei vocês, mas para mim é a cara do Mello se matar na hora da execução só para deixar todo mundo com cara de tacho. HAHAHAHAHAHA. É por isso que eu amo.

Enfim... Eu gostei de escrever isso. Completamente diferente do meu normal, mas ok. Se bem que tenho a impressão de que ficou uma merda. Se ficou, ME DESCULPE, ANNE, EU TENTEI! JURO QUE TENTEI! ;;

Espero reviews, para baixar/aumentar a minha auto-estima.


End file.
